Project Whoosh
Project Whoosh is the 5th episode of Version 3. Plot Flashback The episode begins with an unknown person in a hooded sweatshirt putting on music and getting on his bike. He leaves a garage on his bike and cruises downhill on a long sidewalk, before making a right curve into the street where he is hit head on by a car and slides across the pavement. Garrett quickly steps out of the car and shows concern for the man he ran over. The unknown person lifts up his head and assures that him he's going to be all right. The person, who has red hair and a red mustache, is revealed to be Marcus. Present Day Rocko, Derek, and Sean participate in an experiment with the game Oregon Trail. They are forced to deal with fording, bartering, and gold rush era diseases, as they head toward a new life on the West Coast. After the experiment, Rocco muses that he hopes they made it to Oregon safely, while loud screaming is heard coming from outside the beta testing dungeon. Shawn retires to his room for a nap, completely hiding himself under a blanket. Derrick complains about the noise to Poque, and Poque reveals that Sue has come back to life as a zombie, and is trying to break through the door, trapping Poque, Horatio, and Marcus in Poque's room. Poque apologizes, but Horatio changes the subject and demands to know why Marcus tried to shoot at them in the previous episode. Marcus tries to change the subject back to Sue, but Poque reveals that since he can not communicate with FALZ or leave the room, they have nothing better to do than hear Marcus' story. Marcus resumes. Flashback Marcus admits that he is completely invincible, and lists and all of the possible ways he could have become indestructible, although he does not know the real reason. After finding out that he was invincible, he joined the stunt group None Mercy. During a None Mercy show, Marcus noticed his childhood friend Cherry sitting in the audience. Marcus got Cherry's phone number and promised to call her three days later. Present Day Poque laughs at Marcus's inability to talk to women, so Marcus retorts by reminding Poque of his attempt to talk to Zombie Sue. Poque says he wants to shoot Sue, but can't find his gun. Horatio reveals that he stole the gun, and jumps out the window to find it. Flashback On his way home from the show, Marcus was interrupted by a member of FALZ (Fernando Jay Huerto). The man from FALZ compliments Marcus on his abilities, and offers him a lot of money if Marcus agrees to work for FALZ. Present Day Poque decides this is the perfect time for an other experiment. Since he has no way to contact FALZ speak to them in person, Poque decides to pretend everything is fine and orders Rocko and Derek to begin an other experiment. The two begin to complain because they want to hear the rest of Marcus' story, but are interrupted by an experiment by Sean. They watch Sean play Mirror's Edge and Poque compliments Sean on his inititive. Poque asks Sean how his legs are doing, but Sean is still hiding under blankets, and does not respond. Marcus then resumes his story. Flashback Marcus decided to work for FALZ. He admits he was nervous seeing a bunch staring at monitors and says this is the first time he met Dr. Poque. Marcus watches a guy in tattoos scream in pain while wearing a Mega64 helmet. Marcus declares that the test subject must have been a "pussy" and tries the experiment himself out of his desperate need for money in order to impress Cherry. Marcus comes in almost every day to experiment. As a result of the experiments, he learns how to teleport and fly. The FALZ Man again compliments Marcus on his excellent work as a test subject, and asks him to reconsider participating in Project Whoosh, as doing so would greatly please their leader. Marcus only says that he will think about it. After leaving FALZ Headquarters, Marcus sees Poque. Poque tells Marcus not to participate in Project Whoosh. Marcus goes to see Cherry at her home and gives her a gift of Lost Season 4 on Blu-ray. Marcus tells Cherry about his feelings for her, but Cherry does not reciprocate, telling Marcus "That's not ever going to happen." Marcus freaks out and demands to know what Cherry wants. Cherry tells Marcus that he will have to buy her the Eiffel Tower in order to be with her, (a superfluous request). Present Day Marcus says he knew what he had to do after that, but Poque complains that he still doesn't know why Marcus tried to sabotage their play. While Marcus urinates in the corner of the room, Poque orders Rocko and Derek to perform an experiment. The Shadow of the Colossus skit starts up with Sean as Wander and Rocco as the Colossus he must defeat. The experiment ends when Sean finally manages to climb on top of Rocko and stab him. Poque congratulates Sean again, but Rocko says that skit was recorded weeks ago. Rocco goes to check on Sean, but finds nothing but a mannequin made out of cardboard and DVDs with copies of the skits had played earlier. Rocco then finds a note from Sean saying he has "Gone to find the Creator. The scene then cuts to outside of the apartment, revealing that Sean has escaped the compound and is running away. Meanwhile, Horatio is looking for Poque's gun in some bushes when he finds that the gun has been in his pants the whole time. Marcus asks about the note, and Poque reveals that although he built the current model of the Mega64, it had another creator before him. Poque states that the true creator of the Mega64 is "Somebody that Sean does not want to meet." Marcus uses this as a segue to start telling his story again. Flashback Marcus decides to become a test subject for Project Whoosh. Before he enters the FALZ Headquarters, he sees Dr. Poque outside and talks to him. Poque tells Marcus about the time Brian Specter died while using the Mega64, and that FALZ protected him. Poque says that Specter's body was never found, but that FALZ thinks his mind is still alive inside the Mega64. Poque warns Marcus that Project Woosh is trying to recreate that, and over a 1000 people have died from the process without any success. Marcus does not change his mind, and enters. With Marcus in the chair wearing the helmet, the experiment begins. A white light flashes and his body disappears. The FALZ men say they've successfully downloaded his mind, but the Mega64 has rejected it and Marcus's mind is fading away. They search for something to download into now that his body is gone, and find a retarded puppet that looks just like him. They plug the puppet in, and black tar oozes from its every orifice. Marcus wakes up inside the puppet's body and demands to know what has happened. Present Day Marcus reveals that after he became a puppet, he was too afraid to see Cherry again, and he never got the money from FALZ. He says that he's obsessed with money because he is still in love with Cherry and wants to buy her the Eiffel Tower. Suddenly, Horatio returns and shoves Sue out of the way, so he can burst into Poque's room and shoot Marcus. Horatio then declares that he and Marcus are now even for Marcus ruining his play. Sue sneaks up behind Horatio, and Poque shoots her just in time to save him. Meanwhile, at FALZ headquarters, Sean enters the building only to find that it is abandoned. Back at Poque's apartment, Poque, Horatio, and Marcus are playing video games when Poque hears a strange noise and sees a lasers pointing into his room. Eventually Sean stumbles upon the same test subject that Marcus saw in his flashback. The test subject is clearly disturbed and screams at Sean "It was you! You made the Mega64!" TO BE CONTINUED Credits |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | MAKEUP/EFFECTS BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |PRODUCED BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |} External Links *Mega64: Version 3 Episode 5 "Project Whoosh" Discussion Thread at the Mega64ums Category:Episodes